


Barking Orders

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smut Bomb: April 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Humiliation, Locker Room, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pack Bonding, Puppy Play, Rimming, Spanking, Wet & Messy, coach!derek, pup mask, submissive!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Liam introduces his slutty pup, Scott, to the rest of the Beacon Hills High lacrosse team after a depressing practice game. They all fuck Scott.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Vernon Boyd/Scott McCall
Series: Smut Bomb: April 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724794
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Barking Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I was somewhat of a challenge given to me by a friend, because I've never been into Puppy-Play stuff in fics. So, I was tasked with trying to write one. Hopefully, it's good. I added a few of my own elements into it as well. Ahem...gangbang. And Coach!Derek!

The last lacrosse practice session of the season was officially over. The Beacon Hills High lacrosse team sluggishly filed into the locker rooms. They ripped off their helmets, palmed anxiously at their faces, and dragged their heels as they walked—rounding themselves up into a large group in the middle of the musky locker room. Nobody said anything. They just all traded knowing looks of anguish, knowing full well what was about to come.

“You guys  _ really _ impressed me out there tonight.” Scott’s voice rang out throughout the locker room, laced with a painful sarcastic undertone. “We play our last game of the season tomorrow night— home game, on our own field, and we’re gonna get our asses handed to us if you play the way you did during tonight’s practice.”

Scott McCall was the last team member to step inside the locker rooms from off the field, other than Coach Hale, who was still outside picking up towels and other items that didn’t belong outside. Scott rounded one aisle of lockers and took his place directly center in the circle that his fellow teammates had instinctively formed. As lacrosse captain, Scott wasn’t happy—as if the sizzling glare of his red alpha werewolf eyes hadn’t already made that much obvious. 

“We were off our game tonight.” Theo said. “But it’s just practice. We’ll fuck the Devenford Prep rejects so hard tomorrow night that they won’t even know what hit them.”

“Yeah—” Jackson scoffed. “—straight from the mouth of the fuck-up that missed every pass tonight.”

“Fuck you, Whittemore.”

“Fuck you even harder, Raeken.”

Jackson and Theo glared furiously at one another, their eyes glowing bright beta blue. They looked as though they were getting ready to pounce and ripped each other’s heads off. But Scott just rolled his eyes, biting back a laugh of pure frustration and disbelief at just how bad his team really was in regards to behaving like a well-oiled machine. If they played as well as they traded insults, Beacon Hills High’s lacrosse reputation wouldn’t have much to fear. 

“Both of you—shut the fuck up.” Stiles called out, climbing up and over one of the wooden benches that lined the locker room aisle. He was the only human on the team, but he didn’t have a problem putting himself in-between werewolf teammate drama. “You’ve done this all year. Come on, guys. One of you will actually have to bite the bullet and throw the first blow eventually, otherwise it’s just a bunch of preppy boy hot air.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “I would, but Raeken can’t _ afford _ medical insurance. And I’d probably kill him.”

“Daddy Whittemore practically bought his son’s place on this team by donating all the new lacrosse gear.” Theo spread out his arms and spun around, gesturing around to all of the sleek new maroon jerseys and non-bent lacrosse sticks. “Too bad daddy couldn’t by this bitch some actual talent.”

“Oh, shut the actual fuck up—all of you.” Scott growled, jumping up to stand on the bench. He sneered down to everybody, taking dominance over the crowd of his teammates. As alpha, he was in control. And as team captain, he was in even more control. “All of you sucked ass and all of you are going to get us washed in tomorrow’s game.”

“Speak for yourself.” Parrish muttered under his breath, crossing his arm. Technically, he had been the only one with a decent amount of runs, but even he had been off his game. 

“Not the time to be cocky, Parrish.” Scott barked. “All of you—and I mean all of you—were embarrassments.”

Everybody traded annoyed looks at one another. Jackson and Theo simmered down slightly, looking around to where Stiles remained slotted between them in an effort to de-escalate their fury. Parrish, Boyd, and Danny seemed as though they were about to up and quit the team all together, pissed at themselves and at the rest of the team for doing such a shitty job during practice. Isaac thumbed and picked at the peelable sticker atop his lacrosse helmet. And Liam, filled with the utmost amount of rage, just stared up at the ceiling— anxiously tapping his foot, trying not to explode.

“Theo—you missed every fucking pass tonight. Jackson—get your arrogant head out of your ass and play the team sport like a team player. Stiles—there’s a reason we keep you on the bench. Parrish, Boyd—with all that fucking muscle, you’d think you be able to successfully block and tackle.” Scott started to go in on everybody, like lightning striking down to cremate everybody’s egos. “Danny—are you planning on just handing Devenford their scores? Isaac—where the hell is your fire?”

Liam felt his throat tightened with heat. Scott had listed through everybody else on the team, lashing out with insults, and now it was Liam’s turn to feel Scott’s wrath. The only problem was that Liam was on the edge, about to explode with rage. The last thing he needed was to be told how he fucked up during practice, but he knew Scott was a hardass and would do it anyways. So Liam just starved up at the ceiling—eyes starting to tear up with anger—muttering warnings of “don’t” under his breath. 

“Don’t? Don’t what, Liam?” Scott antagonized, focusing his frustration at the beta. “What the fuck was the point of getting a runt beta on the team if you weren’t going to use all of that speed and rage to knock down the competition’s plays? Did you think this would be easy?”

“Aw, Dunbar’s crying.” Theo mocked, pointing out the fact that Liam’s eyes were welling up with tears. Though, they weren’t tears of sadness or self-pity. They were tears of anger. 

“Maybe we really  _ will _ get our asses handed to us tomorrow night.” Jackson laughed, patting Theo on the shoulder. Clearly, they had set aside their differences to pick on Liam. “All Devenford needs to do is call Dunbar some mean names and that’ll get him to run off the field in no time.”

The team’s laughs started to sputter up into a roaring, collective chuckle at Liam’s expense. At least, that was what Liam heard ringing in his ears. He stopped looking at the ceiling and glared directly into Scott’s eyes—letting his own bright yellow werewolf eyes lock straight onto where Scott was still standing above him on the bench, acting as though he were the big, bad alpha werewolf of the locker rooms. But Liam wasn’t about to let it slide. 

“Come.” Liam said calmly, curling his finger in an authoritative “come-here” motion, watching as Scott’s eyes fluttered in shock. Scott’s face reddened with embarrassment.

Scott stuttered, softening his voice. “W—what? Liam— _ not here _ .” He tried to breeze the words quietly through his clenched teeth, as if nobody else other than Liam would be able to hear. But everybody in the locker room was a werewolf with enhanced hearing, all except for Stiles. And even the human could hear Scott’s words.

“I said,  _ come! _ ” Liam said. His voice was sturdy and powerful. He commanded attention. He commanded obedience. And Scott was going to follow directions. 

The laughs had died down almost immediately and the entire crowd of lacrosse players watched as Scott eased himself down from the bench he had been standing on, coming down to stand directly in front of Liam. None of them were entirely sure what the hell was going on. And yet, they couldn’t take their eyes away. They were all far too nosey to see what was going to happen next. 

“Sit.” Liam ordered. 

“Liam—” Scott said, as if asking for something. He fidgeted around where he was standing, too nervous to look around and see where he could feel his teammates eyes locked onto him. 

“Sit,  _ now _ .” 

Scott nodded and slowly lowered himself down to rest on his knees. He kept his eyes locked onto Liam’s. The moment that his knees made contact with the locker room’s cold tiled floor, a surge of confidence flooded into Scott’s obedient body. This was what he was used to. And now that the part he had considered to be the hardest was over—letting his teammates see him submitting to Liam—Scott was ready for anything.

Liam smiled down to his pup, staring into Scott’s big brown eyes. He ran his fingers through Scott’s sweaty helmet hair and playfully scratched through the moppy softness of Scott’s dark locks. Scott instinctually craned upward into Liam’s rewarding touch. He couldn’t stop fidgeting around where he remained on his knees—unable to curb his bouncy, radiant energy. Liam just kept scratching at his head and messing up his hair. 

“ _ Good boy _ .” Liam cooed, caressing his hand down the side of Scott’s face. 

“What—the fuck is happening?” Jackson muttered under his breath, trading looks of confusion with the rest of the team. None of them quite understood what was happening and why Scott had shifted so dramatically from an aggressive dickish lacrosse captain to a guy on his knees, getting pet and cooed at for being a “good boy”. 

“Uh, Scott? Liam?” Boyd started hesitantly, looking down to where Scott was down on his hands and knees, wagging his ass around. “Is somebody going to explain what’s going on?”

“Yeah, is this another team hazing ritual, cause—uh, I’m not painting myself blue again.” Danny said. “It took a week to scrub all the dye off my balls.”

Jackson snickered. “None of us had to do that.”

Danny gaped at Jackson with a shocked, offended expression on his face, looking around to everybody else. All of them were struggling to hold back their own laughter. Danny just huffed and crossed his arms, slowly taking a step back out of the main circle of the rest of his teammates. Next time, he’d just keep his mouth shut. 

“Yeah, make fun of the gay kid.” Danny scoffed sarcastically. 

“We’re  _ all  _ gay, dude.” Theo asserted, snickering. 

“Scotty’s gonna help boost our team’s morale.” Liam said, carding his hand through Scott’s messy hair. “Isn’t that right, pup? You wanna help your team, don’t you?”

“You mean—he’s gonna give us all blowjobs or something?” Stiles asked, grabbing down to his own dick. “Good. I can get him back for saying that there’s a  _ ‘reason’ _ I’m always benched.”

“There  _ is _ a reason—you fucking suck.” Jackson said. 

“No,  _ Scotty’s _ gonna suck.” Stiles chimed matter-of-factly. 

“What do you say, Scotty?” Liam asked comfortingly, staring down into Scott’s eager eyes. “Are you gonna be a good little pup and help out your teammates?”

Scott nodded eagerly, nudging his head up into Liam’s palm. He waggled his ass around, shaking it just enough to get half of the team caught on staring at it. Scott’s tongue fell out of his mouth and he let out a series of energetic pants of excitement. And then gave out an eager yip, nudging his head forward to rub at Liam’s crotch. 

Liam’s dick was already hard in his loose lacrosse shorts and bulged even harder as Scott’s face pushed up into it. He stood there with his hands hanging lax at his sides and let Scott get acquainted with his cock. It was Scott’s reward for following his directions even though he really wanted to show off his “alpha leadership” skills to everybody else. Good pups got good rewards. 

As Scott whined and panted into the mesh of Liam’s shorts, lapping eagerly at the boy’s protruding bulge, everybody else seemed frozen where they stood—watching intently, not entirely sure what they wanted to say. They couldn’t believe what was happening but none of them wanted to stop watching. Their own cocks quickly twitched up inside of their own shorts, some of them absentmindedly rubbing at themselves as they got off to the visual of Scott down on his hands and knees, mouthing at Liam’s dick. 

“ _ Fuck, that’s hot _ .” Jackson breathed, looking over to Theo as if to ask “can you believe what you’re seeing”? 

Theo traded back a lustful gaze. He was already a bit further along with his level of arousal than Jackson was. Theo had one of his hands pushed down underneath the elastic waistband of his shorts, so he could properly grab at himself with slow strokes. His watery blue eyes watched intently at the way Scott’s back was perfectly arched and his fat ass was hiked up. Watching even closer as Scott seemed to sniff and inhale deeply at Liam’s after-practice musk. 

“Does puppy wanna play?” Liam asked, thumbing at Scott’s bottom lip. 

Scott barked. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and lapped enthusiastically at Liam’s thumb. Meanwhile, Danny let out a deep groan from where he reclaimed his stance amongst the rest of the team. Liam gave Scott another handful of good head scratches, watching as Scott’s body rattled around with joy. 

“H—how much do you guys do this?” Stiles asked. He flipped the waistband of his shorts under his balls—pulling his cock free. Boyd breathed out a cool “nice cock” as he eyed down to the freckle-faced human’s dick. 

“All the time.” Liam confirmed confidently, he cupped the back of Scott’s head and pulled the boy’s face closer into his crotch, suffocating Scott’s pretty face into the girth of his clothed cock. “Pup’s always so fucking hungry for it. Aren’t you?”

Scott barked in agreement again, though it was muffled this time as his face was held tightly into Liam’s crotch. Liam just drank in the sight for a moment of having Scott on his knees, with the rest of the guys standing around and watching. He melted into the feeling of Scott’s hot panted breath washing over his clothed cock, feeling the moisture from Scott’s continued tongue-wash begin to slowly soak through the mesh of his shorts. 

“Hey, Parrish—” Liam called out, looking over to where Parrish was standing with his own leaking cock in his hand. “Can you get Scott’s toys out of his locker? They’re in his duffle bag.”

“Toys?” Parrish questioned suspiciously, but at this point, he didn’t really care. He was too turned on and wanted to see what else Scott was going to do. 

Parrish spun around and briskly jogged over to where Scott’s locker was situated at the far end of the locker room, right next to the showers. His big cock flopping around in the air, hanging out of his gym shorts, as he made his way across the room. He thumbed open Scott’s locker and opened it up, scanning through the backpack, spare lacrosse cleats, and books, finally reaching in to put out a medium sized maroon duffle bag. 

“And hey—” Liam called out again, addressing the remainder of his horny teammates. “Who wants to help Scott out of his clothes?”

Jackson and Theo surged forward the quickest, hopping over the wooden bench. The two came up to stand on either side of where Scott was knelt down on the tile floor. Scott looked up to and traded glances between the two of them—still panting and flopping his tongue out into the air. Jackson and Theo stared back down at him. Their hardened cock bulged prominently in the confines of their shorts, protruding right out towards where Scott’s puppyish face was. 

Theo reached down and scooped his hands underneath the hem of Scott’s lacrosse jersey, pulling it up and over the boy’s floppy hair. He tossed the discarded jersey down to the ground and gave out a satisfied sigh of relief the moment that he could see more of Scott’s beautifully tanned skin. His eyes tracked hard across the lean muscle of Scott’s body, his shoulders and biceps keeping most of Theo’s attention. He loved the way Scott’s tattoo seemed to make Scott’s arms look even bigger. 

Jackson side-stepped behind where Scott’s ass was hiked up in the air. He knelt down and folded his fingers into the waistband of the boy’s baggy shorts, tearing them down nice and slow, watching as the firm, toned globes of Scott’s tanned juicy ass revealed themselves to Jackson’s eyesight. He groaned and his cock involuntarily twitched out a spurt of precum at the sight. He wanted to do so much to Scott. 

Scott arched his back even deeper as he felt Jackson pull down his shorts. He was still mouthing desperately at Liam’s cock, grabbing onto the beta’s girth with his lips— even though Liam was still tucked completely into his own pair of shorts. All the while, Scott felt Jackson tug his shorts lower and lower, past the curve of his ass. He whined proudly, giving his own backside a celebratory wiggle, and then allowed for Jackson to remove his shorts completely. 

Jackson tugged the loose mesh shorts down Scott’s toned, hairy legs and tossed them carelessly behind him. He marvelled at Scott’s naked body. He had seen it before in the showers after practice, but not like this—no,  _ never _ like this. Scott’s plump tanned ass looked so perfect the way that it was framed by the elastic straps of the black jockstrap he was wearing underneath his shorts. It made Jackson throb even harder. 

Scott was completely naked. The only pieces of clothing that he had on was his jockstrap, his long maroon socks that stretched up Scott’s entire calf muscles, and his black lacrosse cleats. But Jackson wasn’t about to remove those. He found it so beyond hot to see Scott wearing nothing but a jockstrap and his socks and shoes. Scott’s tanned skin contrasted so nicely with everything. 

Jackson couldn’t help himself. He grabbed onto both of Scott’s cheeks and spread them open, practically drooling at the sight of Scott’s tight pink hole—untouched and so perfect. He wasn’t even thinking, he just acted. Jackson craned downward and started to eat Scott out, sweet and passionately—driving his tongue into Scott’s tightness. Jackson was a pro with rimming, anybody could ask Danny and they’d get the same answer. 

Scott yipped and mewled helplessly, looking over his shoulder to where Jackson was plowing his tongue into his hole. His hips involuntarily shook and swayed, pushing backwards to meet Jackson’s tongue at an even harsher angle. He kept his naked back arched deep, knees and hands still planted firmly on the ground. Everybody else just seemed to watch, stunned and completely lost as to what they were supposed to do. 

Parrish squeezed through Boyd and Isaac’s solid form, taking note of the fact that they were trading handjobs whilst keeping their eyes on where Jackson was rimming Scott’s fat ass. He walked over to where Liam, Theo, Scott, and Jackson were—holding Scott’s duffle bag in his hand. His nine inch cock wagged around in the air from where it hung over the waistband of his shorts, unintentionally letting it drag against the side of Theo’s leg as he handed off the duffle bag. 

“I—uh—I uh, got the bag— _ fuck _ , Jax.” Parrish lost his train of thought, letting Liam take the bag from him. He turned all of his focus onto where Jackson’s sharp modelesque face was stuffed fully against the back of Scott’s fuckable ass. “I think Scott fucking likes it, dude. He’s trembling.”

Liam unzipped the bag and pulled out three individual objects. Everybody else who had been standing on the sidelines quickly filled in closer to see what Liam had pulled from Scott’s bag of toys. There was a collar—leather and studded, with a circular dog-tag that read: SCOTT. There was a buttplug, thick at the base, with a long curved extended piece that served to look like a dog’s tail. And then there was a mask that was meant to clasp around the front of Scott’s face. It had a long dog-like snout piece and two large pieces of carved leather that were to serve as being the mask’s ears. 

“Lemme do this one.” Stiles shouted, grabbing the leather collar out of Liam’s hand. He shoved both Parrish and Theo out of the way and knelt down next to where Scott was on the ground. 

“Hey, puppy.” Stiles cooed, his fat cock drooled precum down to the floor. “You’re gonna be so good for us, aren’t you, pup? Do you want this? Hmm?”

Scott barked eagerly, nudging his head in Stiles’ direction. His face was level with where Stiles’ cock was hanging. And then without even a moment of thought, Scott’s doggy tongue flicked out and took a swipe at Stiles’ cockhead. Stiles nearly erupted right then and there. He toppled backwards into where Parrish and Theo were standing behind them, breaking his fall. They laughed. Stiles’ caught his breath. 

“Put it on him already, Stiles.” Isaac said. 

“Yeah, how else are people going to know who he belongs to?” Boyd noted. 

“Maybe we should take him for a walk after we get done with him in here.” Danny said boldly, looking down at Scott from over Parrish’s broad shoulder. “Maybe we should let other guys meet him”

“Everybody will want to meet the school’s new puppy.” Theo smirked, stroking at his own cock. “How could they resist? Look at those big brown puppy eyes.”

Jackson pulled back from where he had been eating out Scott. “Who cares about his eyes— what are you? Some lame ass romantics? Look at his fucking ass. We’d have better luck getting the rest of the guys at this school to mount him.”

Scott let out a pitched whine, panting heavily. He licked at his lips. Jackson snorted a cocky laugh and landed a particularly harsh smack against the one of the globes of Scott’s tanned ass—watching it wobble with the hit. He smacked it again, and again, and again—drinking in the pleasured cries that escaped Scott’s throat. He didn’t say anything, just made whimpered barks and yips and whines. And it was all perfectly understandable. 

“I think he likes that idea.” Stiles said, unbuckling the collar. He wrapped it around Scott’s neck and then refastened it, thumbing at the small metal dog-tag medallion that had Scott’s name engraved on it.

“Yeah, I fucking think so too—hey, give me that tail plug.” Jackson took it out from Liam’s outreached hand and held it for—analyzing it for a moment, running his fingers along the sleek silicone. “How about that, Scotty? There are lots of guys here that’ll wanna mount their pretty little bitch? You up for it?”

Jackson slid the tapered tip of the plug against Scott’s hole, sliding it through the sheen of saliva that Jackson had left there from rimming Scott so hard and so enthusiastically. Slowly, he eased the plug into Scott. He watched as the boy’s tight hole stretched so nicely and so lewdly around the silicone piece. He felt Scott’s body give a sudden tremble. And when the plug was entirely slipped inside of the boy’s heat, Jackson gave Scott’s backside another slap—ripping an anguished bark out of Scott’s throat. 

Liam loved every minute of what was going on. Had he known that his fellow teammates would jump at the opportunity to play around with  _ his _ pup, he would have done things a lot sooner. But there was no point in dwelling on the past. Especially not when the present was presented so nicely in front of him, naked and plugged up with a thick tail. And Scott was so damn eager for it. 

Liam brought the leather dog-mask down and slipped it onto the front of Scott’s face—where it buckled around in the back. Scott could still breathe, and see, and talk if he needed. It was safe, but added so much more eroticsm to their play. Not to mention how fucking hot Scott looked decked out in all of his puppy attire. He was a real show for anybody that laid their eyes on him. Nobody in their right mind would turn down the opporuntity to fuck such a pretty bitch. 

All of the guys took a seat in a row down the long wooden bench that stretched down the aisle of lockers. Everybody was in various states of undress. Jackson, Boyd, and Danny were shirtless, but kept on their shorts—letting their big dicks hang over the waistband. Stiles and Isaac had both rid themselves of their uniform shorts and jockstraps, but kept on their jerseys. And Theo, Parrish, and Liam had elected to get completely naked. Nobody complained. In fact, nobody cared. They were all intoxicated by Scott.

“Here first, mutt.” Boyd snapped his fingers, catching Scott’s attention before anybody else had the chance. “Get acquainted with my cock.”

“Well,  _ fuck! _ ” Stiles breathed, looking to where Boyd was sitting right next to him. “You’re making me wish I was the pup here. I didn’t know you had that kind of dominance in you.”

Boyd flashed Stiles a bright half-cocked grin and then looked back over to where Scott was on his hands and knees. “We can talk about it after. My parents are gone this weekend—I’m game if you are.”

Scott yipped and pranced over to where Boyd was sitting on the bench, his dark legs opened wide—fat cock standing up tall and proud, already leaking precum. He settled himself in-between Boyd’s thighs and craned downward, sniffing at Boyd’s musk. He wagged his tail in delight, whimpered out as he rubbed his face softly up-and-down Boyd’s upright shaft. He could smell Boyd’s potent desire, as well as the man’s pre-cum smearing itself against the leather of the mask. 

For a solid fifteen minutes, Scott pranced around back-and-forth to each of his different teammates as they called for him—sometimes whistling at him, snapping their fingers, hooting and hollering, demanding that he strut over and show  _ their _ cock some attention. And Scott did as he was told. He was a good obedient pup. All he wanted to do was please them. He wanted them to know what a good boy he was. 

Parrish cupped the back of Scott’s masked head and pulled the boy down, directly into the fur of his balls. He let his eyelashes flutter closed as he drank in the sound of Scott’s eager panting and sniffing. Parrish clasped his hand tightly around the base of his big dick and walloped Scott in the face with it, smacking Scott around, listening to the moans and groans of encouragement from his fellow teammates as they watched. 

“That’s a good boy.” Parrish cooed. “ _ Ah—fuck _ , that’s good. Such a good, desperate bitch.”

Scott whined and pushed his body closer into where Parrish was lounging on the bench. With his face craned down into the meat of Parrish’s thighs, cock, and balls, Scott’s own hips found one of Parrish’s legs. It was like instinct—Scott’s hips began to thrust up and down, rubbing his own throbbing cock against Parrish’s body. It felt so good. His skin felt so hot. He couldn’t stop himself. 

Theo shot up from where he had been sitting and came around to stand behind where Scott was desperately humping against Parrish’s leg. He bent down behind Scott’s fat ass and grabbed onto the silicone tail, giving it a twist inside Scott’s tight hole. Scott cried out and humped harder at Parrish whilst trying to fuck his hips backwards into the plug that Theo was fooling around with.

“Give him a couple more minutes and I think our pet bitch will nut himself all over your leg, dude.” Theo laughed, looking up into Parrish’s reddened face. He was jerking himself off to the feeling of Scott’s body rubbing against him. “Let’s see if I can make him nut quicker.”

Theo started to push and pull at the plug inside of Scott’s tight ass, spinning it around and driving it deeper—pushing it around in all kinds of different directions hoping that he’d strike the bitch’s prostate. And sure enough, one cleverly tilted thrust of the plug into Scott’s juicy ass had Scott bark out in pained sounding whimpers. The boy’s body convulsed and everybody jumped up from where they had been sitting to try to catch a peak at where Scott’s fat cock spewed heavily down to the locker room floor.

“You’re being such a good slutty pup for them.” Liam praised. He pet his hands down the smoothness of Scott’s back muscles, giving the boy’s ass a nice, encouraging slap.

“ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _ ” Parrish muttered out under his breath and then watched as his hips thrust upward—cock blasting out thick jets of cum against Scott’s mask.

Suddenly, the sound of the locker room doors opening rang through the room— bouncing off the tiled walls and metal lockers. Everybody froze, completely unsure as to what the hell they were supposed to do. They didn’t even know who was trying to interrupt their impromptu puppy-play session. It was after-school and nobody else was on campus. At least, that’s what they all thought until Danny whispered out a panicked: “ _ Fuck! It’s Coach! _ ”

Everybody, except for Scott, turned their head to watch as Coach Hale rounded the cornered—stumbling to a perfect freeze as a great wash of shock overtook his dark, stubbled face. Everybody was naked. Parrish was still panted hard and fast as his softening cock sputtered out a few last drops of cum. Theo was pulling a plug in and out of somebody’s ass. And there was _ somebody _ on the ground, in-between Parrish’s thighs, wearing pup gear. 

“What the fuck is all of this?” Coach Hale demanded, putting his hands on his hips. His voice boomed through the lockers. His eyes flashed red—just as red as Scott’s. 

Coach Derek Hale was as equally of a hardass as Scott. Although, everybody was certain that Hale  _ wasn’t  _ a closeted pup. He was a straight, married man. Which was too damn bad considering how fucking hot he was. Especially when he was mad. His thick eyebrows furrowed, his muscles flexed, and the baggy maroon coach shorts that he always wore seemed to bunch up just a tad bit too tight around the crotch, where all of the lacrosse guys found themselves staring at from time-to-time. 

“Uh—” Stiles droned, trying not to catch Derek’s sharp glare. Nobody knew what to say. 

“And who the hell is that?” Derek roared, rushing over to where Scott was still down on the floor on his hands and knees, mask covering his head. He took one look at Scott’s mask, which was covered with Parrish’s seed, and then looked down to the mysterious stranger— seeing Scott’s bicep tattoo. “Scott?”

Parrish let out a ragged exhale and gripped onto Scott’s mask, unfastening the buckles that kept it in place, and then pulled it off of the boy’s head. Scott blinked up stupidly to where Derek was towering above him, demanding some kind of explanation. But Scott didn’t say anything. His tongue wagged out of his mouth again and he panted, staring directly into Derek’s red eyes. His own eyes flashed as well. 

“We’re just blowing off some steam with our bitch.” Jackson said, standing up from the bench. He slipped his fingers through Scott’s moppy hair, scratching at the boy’s head, watching as Scott whimpered happily and leaned into the touch. “He’s being a good little puppy for us.”

“Yeah—we’re giving him what he wants.” Isaac justified. 

“You’re a pack of idiots.” Derek growled, seeming to grow even angier. “You do realize that I'm going to have to report all of this to the principal? Devenford will take tomorrow night’s game by default after we’re forced to  _ forfeit  _ on account of my whole damn team getting  _ expelled _ !”

Boyd came up to stand behind Derek’s imposing form and wrapped his arms around Derek’s torso, utilizing his werewolf strength to ensure that Derek couldn’t wiggle free from his grasp. And as though the same lightbulb went off inside everybody’s head, they all collectively helped Boyd drag Derek over and down to lay on the long wooden bench—pushing hard against the older man’s beefy chest to keep him in the proper place.

Boyd held down Derek’s chest. Jackson and Theo held down each of Derek’s arms. And Parrish and Isaac took control of each of Derek’s legs, holding them down as well. And with Derek strapped down tightly to the wooden bench, unable to jostle himself free out of his team’s grabby hands, he roared out—all kinds of threats, all kinds of insults, shaking around and trying to throw around his alpha strength. 

“Come on, pup.” Liam cooed, combing through Scott’s hair. “Be a good boy for Coach, come on—show him how good you’ve been for us.”

“What the—what the fuck do you think you’re fucking doing?” Derek roared out, fighting back against the strength of the beta lacrosse players. He watched as Scott climbed up onto the bench on his hands and knees, panting out and giving a few excited yips as he stared deep into Derek’s eyes. 

Scott eagerly crawled up the extra length of the wooden bench, closing the distance between himself and where Derek’s crotch was located. As Derek shouted out and tried to wiggle free, Scott craned downward and took in a deep whiff of Derek’s crotch. He pressed his face and the point of his nose deeply into Derek’s clothed groin, feeling the man’s warmth radiate onto the skin of his face. It only entranced him deeper. 

Everybody watched with bated breath as Scott explored Derek’s body with all of his cute, tiny sniffs and whines. They egged him on and encouraged him to go further. And then Scott reached up with his hands and pawed at the waistband of Derek’s shorts. When the pawing didn’t work, Scott let out a disgruntled whine and then craned forward with his mouth, this time biting down onto the waistband and pulling it downward. 

Slowly, Scott backed up—crawling backwards down the length of the wooden bench. His teeth remained firmly clamped down onto the waistband of Derek’s shorts. It didn’t take long before the older man’s shorts were pulled down in their entirety to reveal that Derek wasn’t even wearing boxers. He wasn’t wearing a jockstrap. He was going complete commando. His flaccid cock was huge, laying there all thick and begging to be sucked, against the meat of his hairy thigh. 

And then Scott sniffed his way back up to Derek’s crotch, leveling his face with Derek’s dick. At once, much to the enjoyment of his fellow teammates and to the complete and utter horror of his coach, Scott took Derek’s flaccid cock in-between his lips and brought it into the warmth of his mouth. He whined out happily, hiking his ass up into the air and giving it a showful wag as if plug was still stuffed deep inside of himself. 

“ _ Oh my fucking god. _ ” Stiles breathed.”

“He’s really fucking doing it.” Danny said. 

Scott’s head bobbed up and down as he sucked Derek off. He felt the man’s flaccid cock slowly grow harder and hotter inside of his mouth, which only made him work harder at it. Derek was still struggling against the hands that held him down. He swore even harder and louder. But everybody noticed when they saw one of Derek’s desperate attempts to break free manifest itself as a hip thrust into the warmth of Scott’s mouth. And then it happened again. And again. There was no way it was some kind of accident. 

Eventually, Derek was fully hard and stuffed deep inside of Scott’s mouth. Scott was sloppy with it. He took down every inch of Derek’s 8 inch beer-can thick cock down his throat, gagging and sputtering out saliva when he went too fast. But he loved it and whined each time that the older man’s cockhead struck against the back of his throat or accidentally spurt precum onto his tongue. All the while, Scott wagged his tail.

Derek’s struggle eventually died down. Everybody that took part in holding Derek’s body down slowly eased up on keeping their restrictive strength when they felt Derek weaken and go lax. He was actually easing into Scott’s blowjob. He was enjoying it. Everybody watched as Derek’s hips gave aborted thrusts upward, letting the length and girth of his massive rod plunge into Scott’s drooling mouth. 

“ _ Oh—god. _ ” Derek finally moaned, reached down with one of his newly-freed hands to cup the back of Scott’s head. “God— _ god _ , I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this. This is fucking awful— _ fuck _ —I shouldn’t.”

While Scott eagerly continued to give Derek the sloppiest, hottest blowjob that he had clearly ever experienced, everybody else lined-up behind where Scott’s ass was bent over and hiked up high into the air. With Scott’s clever mouth and puppy tongue too busy with the Coach, the pup’s ass was nice and ready to get fucked. Everybody eagerly awaited their turn. 

Jackson was the first person in line. He stepped up to Scott’s ass and pulled the silicone dog tail plug out of his hole, tossing it over to the discarded duffle bag and cum-stained mask. He spat down onto Scott’s pink heat and shoved his cock inward—laughing at the pup’s high-pitched squeal. Jackson set his pace brutally quick and rapid, watching the way that his hips snapped against Scott’s juicy backside. The boy’s tanned cheeks clapped so nicely and the sound echoed through the lockers. 

Boyd took the next round, filing in quickly as Jackson slipped his spent cock out and moved to the side. Boyd took the base of his cock into his hand and slapped it around Scott’s hole, watching as Jackson’s cum started to trickle out. But before too much of the hot spend could dribble out, Boyd slowly stuffed his cock into Scott’s warmth. He clutched tightly at the sides of Scott’s hips and then fucked slowly into the boy’s desperate body, pitching Scott’s body forward in slow, timed jolts. 

Theo was third and proud of it. He took his place directly behind the massive globes of Scott’s tanned ass, staring down with an arrogant smirk painted across his face. He palmed hard at Scott’s ass and then laid a brutal slap upon it—watching the skin briefly turn bright red, before fading away. He did it again, drawing immense satisfaction in the way that it moved. He also loved the way that Scott’s ass seemed to pitch higher into the air every time that he did it. But once the crowd behind him started to whine about wanting their turn, Theo thrusted in, feeling both Jackson and Boyd’s spent loads ooze around his cock. 

Theo fucked hard and rough, snapping the air with his teeth and growling. His eyes flared beta blue. His claws dug into Scott’s hip bones. The locker room’s pleasured ambience was only further intensified by all of Theo’s dirty talk that spilled out of the boy’s lips. “Fuck yeah, bitch. Take my fucking cock. You like that? Back that ass onto my fat cock, mutt”. He carried on and on, growing increasingly rougher with the passing minutes until he finally came. 

Stiles came next. His cock wasn’t as thick as some of the others, but it was technically the longest—nine and a half inches. And it fucked Scott deep in all the right places. The pup was moaning hard around where his mouth was wrapped around Derek’s cock. Stiles’ thrusts were considerably more wild than everybody who had fucked Scott before him. His thrusts were erratic, but punishing. The whole wild-card action also seemed to get Scott nice and hard, too. 

Danny went after Stiles. And Isaac went after Danny. Parrish went second-to-last, having allowed for his werewolf balls to replenish with another huge load after already blowing one of his loads across Scott’s pup mask. His cock was the smallest of the group’s— but by no means an embarrassment. Seven inches was still bigger than the majority of the folks who attended Beacon Hills High. And although he was technically the “smallest”, Parrish was still the thickest—about the size of his own fist. 

Liam, being Scott’s master, took centerstage as the grand finale. The moment that he eased into Scott’s overworked, leaking hole, Scott immediately took notice. He knew his master’s cock without even having to look over his shoulder to make certain. He moaned and barked loudly around where Derek’s cock remained lodged down his throat, but made sure to grind his ass back into where Liam split him open so nice. He was ready to get bred for the final time. 

As expected, Liam held nothing back. He dominated the scene, dominating Scott in a way that none of the other guys had been able to do. Liam’s thrusts were rapid-fire and fierce. He jackrabbited into Scott’s tight hole—listening to the lewd squelch of everybody else’s loads mix and slosh around his own cock. But it only pushed Liam to take Scott harder and deeper. He reached forward and clasped his hands down onto the back of Scott’s neck, pushing his pup’s head down until he had Derek’s dick rammed down his throat to the root. 

“Do you like this, pup?” Liam breathed raggily. “Did you like getting shared with everybody? You were fucking perfect, Scotty. You showed them what a good pup you can be. They’ll want you again—I’m sure. And you’ll give it to them, won’t you? Won’t even be able to help yourself.”

“JESUS— _ SCOTT! _ ” Derek’s voice cut throat Liam’s words. His hips jolted upward, striking Scott in the back of his warm throat one fierce and final time, staring down with ravenous alpha red eyes as he watched Scott’s throat gulp down all of the cum that pumped into his mouth, not missing even the tiniest drop. 

And then Liam shouted. His thrusts faltered and his orgasm washed over him with such a level of intensity that his teeth vibrated. Liam held tightly onto Scott’s waist and felt himself twitch and throb inside of Scott’s tight walls, feeling his cock shoot blast after blast of heavy seed into his pup’s body. He was going to be full of cum for days—Liam could tell. Scott had never taken so many loads before in one go. It was a new accomplishment. 

“ _ Plug _ —Theo, hand me the plug.” Liam gestured sluggishly over to where Scott’s dog-tail plug had been set aside on the emptied duffle bag. Theo picked it up and handed it to Liam, only to watch as Liam slipped his own spent cock out of Scott’s hole—replacing it with the plug before any cum could drip out. 

“Well—” Parrish gave a breathless, dry chuckle and playfully slapped down onto Derek’s chest. “I don’t think you can expel us now that you let our new bitch blow you.”

“Yeah, I don’t think he can go back home to his wife either.” Stiles muttered under his breath with a snicker, watching as Theo laughed with him. 

“No—I won’t get you expelled—” Derek sat up from where he had been laid out and pat lovingly at the side of Scott’s sweaty face. He looked over to where Liam was standing, naked, with his spent cock hanging between his thighs. “—but if none of this boosted your guys’ morale enough to beat Devenford tomorrow, you’ll be running suicides for the rest of the semester.”

Liam smiled and rubbed lovingly at Scott’s well-fucked ass, giving one of his tanned cheeks a playful squeeze. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I appreciate comments, critiques, and suggestions in the comments. Also, kudos are always nice!!! Thank you! :D


End file.
